ninjawarriorfandomcom-20200213-history
List of SASUKE Stages
Stages Descriptions of specific obstacles can be found in the section following this one. The time limits are in seconds. (NOTE: In the 18th tournament, a 1.2km cross-country run was used to determine their starting numbers, with the contestants being able to pick their numbers at the end of the race) First Stage One hundred participants are given the opportunity to attempt the First Stage, a course which primarily tests one's speed. The object is to hit the buzzer at the end of the course before the allotted time expires. If a competitor goes out of bounds or comes into contact with the water in any of the pits below the course, he is disqualified. Typically, 85 to 90 of the 100 original entrants are eliminated in this stage. However, in the 4th competition, a record 37 of the original 100 competitors made it past the first stage. After the 4th, and again after the 17th competition, the first stage was thoroughly redesigned to be much more difficult and prevent large numbers of people from moving on. In fact, a G4 special inside the making of the 18th Sasuke competition revealed that the redesign of the first stage for that competition was done with the intention of seeing all 100 challengers fail it. This did not happen, however, and that has only spurred the production team on to make this and all stages to follow even harder. That goal was almost met in the 19th competition, where much to everyone's surprise, only two competitors cleared the first stage (neither of the two being Sasuke All-Stars), a record in Sasuke history. (The only time something similar has happened was in the first Kunoichi, where again, only two competitors cleared the first stage.) Executive producer Ushio Higuchi said in interviews later that even he was surprised at the results, anticipating that around 10 to 12 people would survive in spite of the production team's attempts at making the first stage unbeatable. + - This obstacle is an immediate successor to the previous obstacle, without any way to recuperate between them. In the first tournament, the obstacles were the same as the ones in the second tournament but had different names, save for the Rapid Descent. The later names are used here, but here are the other names:Cataract Climb, Log Dangle, Wicked Wall, Shaking Bridge, and the Subduction Zone. These names are disputed because they, in the original broadcast, were presumably not called this, but the Japanese announcer calls the "Hill Climb" the "Sosoritatsu Kabe." The Hill Climb used in the first four competitions is different from the Hill Climb used in the 12th SASUKE. The Rope Ladder's name and obstacle symbol was not shown in Ninja Warrior's obstacle chart due to lack of room for TV screening. However, the Japanese announcer still calls the last obstacle by its official name. In the 20th Competition, its name was seen, but it used the Tarzan Rope obstacle symbol. On Ninja Warrior, the "Cross Bridge" and "X-Bridge" are called the "Bridge of Blades" in subtitles. On Ninja Warrior, the "Prism See-Saw" is called the "Prism Tilt" in subtitles. On Ninja Warrior, the "Free Climbing" and "Kabe Nobori" (Wall Climb)are called the "Mountain Climb" in subtitles. Note: The Jumping Spider is often reffered to as the Spider Jump. Second Stage Those with enough skill to complete stage one then take on an even more grueling set of obstacles in stage two. 269 competitors have ever reached the Second Stage. Like stage one, the obstacles alter throughout the competitions, but all hold to the same principle: if the competitor makes a single mistake they fall into the water below. The obstacles determine the time limit, and it is usually between 50 seconds and 100 seconds. Unlike the First Stage, which has always required the competitors to hit a buzzer at the end of the course to stop the clock and pass the course, the Second Stage did not have a buzzer at its end until the 8th Competition. Before then, the competitors simply walked through an open gate to stop the clock. From the 8th Competition onward, the buzzer opens the gate. If the competitor busts open the gate without hitting the button, they are disqualified as Paul Hamm did in the 14th Competition. In addition, the course judges can hold the gates closed if a competitor committed a foul earlier in the Second Stage that would result in their disqualification, such as using the Chain Reaction gloves on the Spider Walk as Mr. "SASUKE" Katsumi Yamada had done in the 12th competition. (See his page for more details.) On average, 10 to 15 competitors attempt the Second Stage on each competition. A record 37 competitors attempted the Second Stage during the 4th Competition. Also during the 4th Competition, a record 11 competitors cleared the Second Stage. During the 5th Competition, however, only three men made it to the Second Stage due to new, tougher obstacles in the First Stage. In the 19th Competition, neither of the two qualified competitors cleared the circuit (a fall and a timeout on the Salmon Ladder), marking the earliest end of a SASUKE competition. + - This obstacle is an immediate successor to the previous obstacle, without any way to recuperate between them. The official name on the Japanese version is Delta Bridge. On Ninja Warrior, this obstacle is referred to as the Grip Hang. In the 19th competition, this obstacle was referred to as the Super Jump on G4, which may indicate some connection to the Super Jump from Kunoichi. In the 20th competition, though, the name was changed back. Third Stage The third stage has no time limit, allowing contestants to go at their own pace. Contestants are allowed a few seconds of rest between obstacles during which they can apply "sticky spray" to improve their grip. While the first two stages focus on speed and agility, this course almost exclusively tests one's upper body strength and stamina. Out of 2,400 overall competitors and 269 Second Stage competitors, 118 have attempted the Third Stage. The Third Stage is so grueling that, on average, someone passes it only every other competition. Only twenty-two individuals have ever passed it, and only four have passed it more than once. |- |align="center"|19 |align="center" style="background-color: #FF7801;"|Arm Rings |colspan="2" align="center" style="background-color: #a8bbef;"|Globe Grasp (Downward) |align="center" style="background-color: #cf4f4f;"|Devil Steps |align="center" style="background-color: #BFBFBF;"|Shin-Cliff Hanger |align="center" style="background-color: #7F7FFF;"|Jumping Bars |align="center" style="background-color: #FFFFFF;"| + |align="center" style="background-color: #60bcb6;"|Ascending Climb |align="center" style="background-color: #FFFFFF;"| + |align="center" style="background-color: #fa5bff;"|Spider Flip |colspan="2" align="center" style="background-color: #7f7f7f;"|Gliding Ring |- |align="center"|20 |align="center" style="background-color: #FF7801;"|Arm Rings |colspan="2" align="center" style="background-color: #a8bbef;"|Globe Grasp (Downward) |align="center" style="background-color: #cf4f4f;"|Devil Steps |align="center" style="background-color: #BFBFBF;"|Shin-Cliff Hanger |align="center" style="background-color: #7F7FFF;"|Jumping Bars |align="center" style="background-color: #FFFFFF;"| + |align="center" style="background-color: #60bcb6;"|Ascending Climb |align="center" style="background-color: #FFFFFF;"| + |align="center" style="background-color: #fa5bff;"|Spider Flip |colspan="2" align="center" style="background-color: #7f7f7f;"|Gliding Ring |- |align="center"|21 |align="center" style="background-color: #FF7801;"|Arm Rings |colspan="2" align="center" style="background-color: #a8bbef;"|Globe Grasp (Downward) |align="center" style="background-color: #cf4f4f;"|Devil Steps |align="center" style="background-color: #BFBFBF;"|Shin-Cliff Hanger |align="center" style="background-color: #7F7FFF;"|Jumping Bars |align="center" style="background-color: #FFFFFF;"| + |align="center" style="background-color: #60bcb6;"|Hang Climbing |align="center" style="background-color: #FFFFFF;"| + |align="center" style="background-color: #fa5bff;"|Spider Flip |colspan="2" align="center" style="background-color: #7f7f7f;"|Gliding Ring |- |align="center"|22 |align="center" style="background-color: #FF7801;"|Arm Rings |colspan="2" align="center" style="background-color: #a8bbef;"|Globe Grasp (Downward) |align="center" style="background-color: #cf4f4f;"|Devil Steps |align="center" style="background-color: #BFBFBF;"|Shin-Cliff Hanger |align="center" style="background-color: #7F7FFF;"|Jumping Bars |align="center" style="background-color: #FFFFFF;"| + |align="center" style="background-color: #60bcb6;"|Hang Climbing |align="center" style="background-color: #FFFFFF;"| + |align="center" style="background-color: #fa5bff;"|Spider Flip |colspan="2" align="center" style="background-color: #7f7f7f;"|Gliding Ring |- |align="center"|23 |align="center" style="background-color: #FF7801;"|Arm Rings |colspan="2" align="center" style="background-color: #a8bbef;"|Globe Grasp (Downward) |align="center" style="background-color: #cf4f4f;"|Devil Steps |align="center" style="background-color: #BFBFBF;"|Shin-Cliff Hanger |align="center" style="background-color: #7F7FFF;"|Jumping Bars |align="center" style="background-color: #FFFFFF;"| + |align="center" style="background-color: #60bcb6;"|Hang Climbing |align="center" style="background-color: #FFFFFF;"| + |align="center" style="background-color: #fa5bff;"|Spider Flip |colspan="2" align="center" style="background-color: #7f7f7f;"|Gliding Ring |- |align="center"|24 |align="center" style="background-color: #FF7801;"|Arm Rings |colspan="2" align="center" style="background-color: #48bbef;"|Rope Junction |align="center" style="background-color: #cf4f4f;"|Devil Steps |align="center" style="background-color: #BFBFBF;"|Shin-Cliff Hanger |align="center" style="background-color: #7F7FFF;"|Jumping Bars |align="center" style="background-color: #FFFFFF;"| + |align="center" style="background-color: #60bcb6;"|Hang Climbing |align="center" style="background-color: #FFFFFF;"| + |align="center" style="background-color: #fa5bff;"|Spider Flip |colspan="2" align="center" style="background-color: #7f7f7f;"|Gliding Ring |- |align="center"|25 |align="center" style="background-color: #FF7801;"|Roulette Wheel |colspan="2" align="center" style="background-color: #48bbef;"|Doorknob Grasp |align="center" style="background-color: #cf4f4f;"|Floating Boards |align="center" style="background-color: #BFBFBF;"|Ultimate Cliff Hanger |align="center" style="background-color: #7F7FFF;"|Swing Circle |align="center" style="background-color: #FFFFFF;"| + |align="center" style="background-color: #60bcb6;"|Bungee Rope Climb |colspan="2" align="center" style="background-color: #7f7f7f;"|Flying Bar |- |align="center"|26 |align="center" style="background-color: #FF7801;"|Roulette Wheel |colspan="2" align="center" style="background-color: #48bbef;"|Doorknob Grasp |align="center" style="background-color: #cf4f4f;"|Cycle Road |align="center" style="background-color: #BFBFBF;"|Ultimate Cliff Hanger |align="center" style="background-color: #7F7FFF;"|Swing Circle |align="center" style="background-color: #FFFFFF;"| + |align="center" style="background-color: #60bcb6;"|Bungee Rope Climb |align="center" style="background-color: #7f7f7f;"|Flying Bar |- |align="center"|27 |align="center" style="background-color: #FF7801;"|Arm Bike |colspan="2" align="center" style="background-color: #48bbef;"|Flying Bar |align="center" style="background-color: #cf4f4f;"|Ultimate Cliff Hanger |align="center" style="background-color: #BFBFBF;"|Jumping Ring |align="center" + |align="center" style="background-color: #blue;"|Chain See-Saw |align="center" + |align="center" style="background-color: #green;"|Bungee Rope Climb |align="center" style="background-color: #fa5bff;"|Bar Glider |- |align="center"|28 |align="center" style="background-color: #FF7801;"|Arm Bike |colspan="2" align="center" style="background-color: #48bbef;"|Pipe Jungle |align="center" style="background-color: #cf4f4f;"|Ultimate Cliff Hanger |align="center" style="background-color: #BFBFBF;"|Ring Bar |align="center" + |align="center" style="background-color: #blue;"|Chain See-Saw |align="center" + |align="center" style="background-color: #green;"|Upward Climb |align="center" style="background-color: #fa5bff;"|Rope Drop |} + - This obstacle is an immediate successor to the previous obstacle, without any way to recuperate between them. The onscreen Japanese graphics reveal this obstacle's real name as "Hariyama;" on Ninja Warrior, it's called "Eye of the Needle." Final Stage To date, the Final Stage has known three forms. Each of these share a single, common goal: to scale the tower and reach the button at the top before time expires. If the competitor does not reach the top platform in time, the rope is cut and the competitor falls (they are caught by a safety line). Reaching the top is referred to as kanzenseiha (完全制覇), translated roughly as "complete domination", and rendered on Ninja Warrior as "total victory". Of all the competitors to attempt to claim victory, only sixteen have been admitted to the final stage, and only a few of them have gotten there more than once. Currently there are only three victors: Kazuhiko Akiyama defeated SASUKE in the 4th Competition, Makoto Nagano in the 17th, and Yuuji Urushiara in the 24th AND 27th. The original Final Stage was unveiled when in the 1st Competition Takayuki Kawashima was the first to try it. It consisted of climbing a 15 meter (50 ft) rope. The contestant must start climbing from a seated position. The second version of the Final Stage was unveiled in the 7th Competition, when Shingo Yamamoto became the first to try it. The height of the tower was increased to 22.5 metres (74 ft). It consists of a 12.5 metres (41 ft) Spider Climb followed by a 10 metres (33 ft) Rope Climb. After 15 seconds, the walls of the Spider Climb spread apart. This ensnared Jordan Jovtchev during the 8th Competition, when he failed to complete the Spider Climb before it began spreading, and fell off the tower. The third version of the Final Stage was revealed in the 22nd competition, when Yuuji Urushihara was the first to try it. The height of the tower remained the same as the second version of the Final Stage, but two new obstacles are used: a 13 metres (43 ft) "Heavenly Ladder" and a 10 metres (33 ft) "G Rope." The time limit has been increased to 45 seconds, and the rope is no longer cut due to the Heavenly Ladder being in the way. The prize for completing the Final Stage was ¥2,000,000 (about US$18,618). The prize has now increased to ¥4,000,000 (about US$37,236) since the completion of the 17th tournament. Typically, only one or two people make it to the Final Stage, if any make it at all. However, the 3rd and 24th competitions saw a record 5 competitors attempt the Final Stage. After the 4th competition, though, the Final Stage was only achieved on average every other tournament. The name "Final Rope" is for clarification. SASUKE calls it the Tsuna Nobori, although Ninja Warrior calls it the "Rope Climb". If the "Spider Climb" is not completed in 15 seconds, the walls start to split, making it harder to traverse, and finally impossible if not completed soon after.